mineonlyminefandomcom-20200216-history
My Top 10 Worst Annoying Orange Episodes
Thes are the worst Annoying Orange episodes. Annoying Orange is a web comdy series made by Daneobe. These are my opinions. 20. HEY YOUTUBE Lots of people put this episode in their best episodes list, but I think it is horrible. First, it was poorly written. It had no exact plot whatsoever. Second, it is easy to make. I mean, you only need to to need to move the camera twice (Orange and Dane). Also, it had little too know dialouge. It would only take a half an hour to make this episode. However, I'll rest my case here since this episode's only purpose was to inform viewers about ''realannoyingorange's ''channel. 19. Naval Orange Four words: 9. Picture Contest/Winners OK, this episode had no point. First, it starts with Voice saying that no new episode the week ( this is an episode know). The same thing with Annoying Orange Trailer, but that episode was at least watchable, but this episode is not. Then the video premotes a icture contest that has to have a picture of any other thing with Orange and send it to Facebook. Again, I would sent them from hotmail than facebook. After two weeks (Grampa Lemon was made while the vote) the winners are announced. OK, the winners sucked, HORRIBLY. The only one that I liked was the New Super orange one, but other than that, they were horrible. There was even one of naked Orange, and one of the judges were iJustance. See a clue, anyone. One when Orange was in a skateboard or something wasn't even a pictore of another thing 8. Rap-berry This episode is about a pasberry bumps into Orange, and Ornagetries to not make him killed with rap. OK, this episode was EXTREMLEY BORING. This episode was not even trying to be funny. And the rap song did not make it any better. 7. Trolli'n OK, this episode is about Orange encoutering trolls that make fun of him. First of all, this episode just seemed like an exact copy of Youtubers, only changing the plot and some of the characters (example; Grampa Lemon appears doing the exact roll from Youtubers). And the trolls kinda had a point. The show is not as good as before. 2011 has and is a horrible year for this seiries. Only they made an unfunny joke out of it. Not cool. 6. Annoying Orange Through Time 2 The first one was good, but seriously, this episode had a lack of making. Fist, the voice of David the 6th was terrible, it might make you feel like your watching South Park. The second one was good, but why did he have to annoy an apple again. He can do it at the kitchen. The last one was not good because they could of made a human istead os a cactus. Hope Annoying Orange Through Time 3 does not come out! 5. Orange Through Time 3/4 Hope Annoying Orange Through Time 3 does not come ou-, there, I am wrong. Better yet, let's have a FOURTH one come out! Got to admit, the 3rd one was terrible, but not as terrible. At least it had 4. I'm A Star Not a good episode, and a stupid constest of who should appear in an episode for 5 seconds. Oranges jokes sicken me, and Pear was not even giving Orange a chance and setting up this stupid contest. 3. Mommy and Me/ Flower Power OK, Mommy and Me was bad. Yam was even more annoying than Orange and so was Orange's mom. This episode was not funny and 3x more annoying than its original. Terrible. Why did Dane have to make this Mothers Day special. Hope Fathers Day Special is way more better. I haven't seen Flower Power, but 5 seconds. I hate the episde because of its ugly ending (got from picture). 2. A Chessy Episode I would expect this episode to be funny. It is about Orange annoying cheese. OK, why deos chesse want to fricken die. Horrible acting for an episode. Orange just has to even ruin his other form. Not funny. 1. Rolling In The Dough